If It Weren't For Them
by StephanyShine09
Summary: Going against one's twisted fate is the bravest thing to do. However, under certain circumstances, love is broken in exchange for granted wishes. Four hearts were hurt badly and their tears cannot be stopped from falling. If it weren't for 'them', none of this would have happen and everything would be normal.
1. Chapter 1:Forbidden

**Chapter 1:Forbidden**

**-Fine's POV-**

It all started one long summer afternoon in the month of February on our not-so popular school. I could feel the gentle wind battling the heat of the setting sun that emits red and orange rays which gave color to the marshmallow in the skies. I could hear the soft sounds of the rustling leaves on the shading trees that broke the silence of the horizon. The empty classrooms gave a creepy feeling because of its dark insides.

While walking on the long corridors, I attentively listened to the surroundings, fearing that the guard on patrol might notice me. It's a rule violation if you don't go home after all the teachers leave. Along the way, the pitter-patter of the water near the restrooms freaked me out so, I sped up and made my way out of the rooftop. My pulse raced faster when I saw him, the boy with unique violet spiky hair.

"Yo!",he waved at me innocently. W-wait! How do I start the conversation? Do I have to say it directly? No, that'll make it very awkward. I need to tell something that wouldn't look like I'm rushing things.

"I wanted to talk to you about something,Shade…",I tugged the folds of my skirt nervously. I walked towards him, trembling and shaking in extreme uneasiness.

"Is there something wrong?",he asked as he examined my silly look. He shouldn't be looking at me with those eyes. He knows, right? This rooftop is a famous venue for confessing to him, especially for his fangirls. No…no, I am not a member of his fan club. I am a close friend of his since childhood. I'll do the flashback later, though.

_I fell in love with him._

I was alerted after I eavesdropped on the confession of the class president to him. As usual, she was rejected but his reply smells fishy. He said he already have someone he cherishes. But who? He's a very cold person, not taking seriously what other people say to him.

My reason for this is that I want to make a move before the girl he likes does, even though there's a 0.1 percent chance of victory. Besides, I just couldn't hold it any longer. My feelings…they have been suppressed for a long period of time. I don't want to live forever as his shoulder. Well, here goes nothing…

"I am in love with you,Shade!",I shouted. Yeah, I shouted…in embarrassment. I shut my eyes tightly because I don't want to see his reaction. How cowardly of me. I wanted to leave so badly. I was in the brink of crying.

_Stop, don't say anything!_

I almost had a heart attack when I felt his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I flinched in surprise due to the sensations I got on my neck from his breaths. Weird but he prevented me from turning back and face him. I don't want to end this moment. Our bodies are so close together and this is the first time I had a full contact with him. But, dear Shade, why are you crying?

_Don't do that!_

I can feel your heartbeats from my back.

_No, it's hurting me!_

Just when I thought I already have some chance. "Why are you doing this?" Prepare for his answer.

"I…actually, I am engaged with someone."

Okay, that's some twist we got. Though, why is he hugging me? I see, this is what others call as forbidden love. I didn't notice his feelings. Is this the end? No, can I just stay as his friend? Impossible. Now that I placed burdens on both of us. It's painful, knowing that you can't be with the person you love. We have mutual feelings for each other but this shallow gap tore us apart.

I pushed him and ran away without making any eye contact. I exited the school grounds and turned left before decelerating. I cluelessly wandered around the town. My feet brought me to some place without my will. Every step feels heavy. The road seems so long. While I was waiting for the 'Don't Cross' sign to change on the pedestrian lane, every second was like minutes.

Suddenly, it was raining hard. I won't ever believe that weather forecaster again. The rain showered on me, bringing cold to my whole body. Mother Nature, you don't have to make me feel more miserable than I am now. My falling tears camouflaged with the rainwater on my face, as though, I was not crying at all. Then, I found myself sitting on a swing. This brings back memories, you know, being on a playground.

I fell like a total idiot. I was so delightful when I said those words to him. For all these years, the only thing I can do is to watch and observe him. I don't know even a single problem of his. I know a very few details about his background and a little bit of what's going on inside his head. We are talking to one another about simple things but never about personal stuffs or emotional events.

Basically, this love fiasco begun when I met him. I was in my kindergarten days. Distanced from my other classmates, I played alone on the sand box and happily filled the little, pink pail with sand. Then, I flipped the pail and pulled it upwards so that the sand inside it will take a cylindrical form. I carefully raked its top so it would look like the castles in the books my mother always read to me before sleeping. I was so proud of my work and was about to put a stick with a white cloth like a flag on a kingdom.

Out of the blue, the castle I was making was kicked and ruined. I looked up from the dirty shoes of the bad bully. My masterpiece! I teared up and watched a blurred image of a group of laughing bullies, "I'm scared! There's a bunch of guinea pigs right in front of me!",I screamed but, I really have no intentions of offending them. It's how I see them as, that's all.

"You little girl, shut your filthy mouth!",the bully got mad and grabbed my wrists violently. I struggled to get away from him but no luck with this child strength of mine. Then, like a prince that appears to save the princess, he came and shooed them away. He was on a different section but he was also in kindergarten. He looks matured even at that age.

He offered his hand to me and I accepted his help. "Are you okay?",he held my cheeks to wipe away the tears near my eyes with his thumb. I shook my head and looked at my wrecked sand castle.

"Why aren't you playing with your classmates? It's fun over there.",he pointed on the children that are playing tag, climbing on the monkey bar, and sliding down the colorful slide.

"I don't want to talk to them. They always tease me because my hair is red.",I twirled the ends of my hair that are tied into two high ponytails.

"I think it's really cute! For me, it has a beautiful shade of crimson red.", he was able to comfort me with those simple statements. "Don't mind them, they're just jealous of you. Their hair colors are dull and very common."

"Nii-sama, your violet hair is so pretty too!",I complimented him back with a smile.

"Shall we go to your teacher? Be on her side and no bullies will come to you.",then, we went back to my classroom. I feel so small because my head reached below his shoulders.

I knew I was destined to meet that boy. After classes, I sneaked out of our room and wandered around to find him. Lost to someplace I barely know, I aimlessly searched the corridors, hoping that I will accidentally bump with him.

I was a little frustrated with the confused or mesmerized stares that some students gave me. They were whispering to themselves which made me conscious and concerned.

"Cute little girl, what are doing here?",a man with sky blue hair who wears glasses went out of a door near me and bent over. The students around us panicked a little.

"Sensei, spare that poor, innocent child.",one of them shouted. Confusedly, I watched them as they argue with the man who looked mad at them. Hey, what does the word lolicon means?

"Anyways, please, don't mind those weird fools! Come here to the teacher's faculty.",I halfheartedly followed him into the room. Some teachers glanced at me and greeted me 'Hello's before going back to their paperworks.

"Do you want some caramel toffies? I'll give you a pack. Just wait a second.",I sat on the man's chair near his desk. He scanned through his Jansport bag and took out a box of toffies. "Here! Don't be shy. I have lots of them at home. Oh, by the way, my name is Toma. I started working here as a teacher last year. May I know you name?"

"I'm Fine.",Yes, I just received something I really wanted. I have a sweet tooth so, I eat sweets and candies a lot. I grinned widely and said,"Don't be mistaken…my name is Fine. Also, thank you for this. I really love caramel-flavored sweets."

Toma-sensei 'oh'ed and finally got what I meant. Maybe, I should ask him. "Toma-sensei, are you familiar with a boy with violet hair?"

He, then, fixed his glasses like a genius who just solved something. "There's only one person who has that hair color. Wait here! I'll call him from the room next to us."

Yea, I…I can finally speak with him! As soon as I saw his face from the door, I jumped and ran to him cheerfully. "Onii-sama!"

"Why are you here? Isn't your teacher worried about you? They might think your lost.",I ignored his question and willingly asked,"What is your name, Onii-sama?"

"You came here for that? Yeah, I forgot to introduce myself to you. Well, I'm Shade. Your name?"

"I'm Fine." Funny…he also got puzzled with that intro. "Her name is Fine.",Toma-sensei have done the honors to explain. Why doesn't anybody understand that? They might think I'm deaf or what...

"Sayonara, Shade-onii-sama! Arigatou, Toma-ensei!",I skipped back to my room. Now I know where his classroom is. I also got a gift from that kind teacher. This is my lucky day.

During that time, I have no feelings for him yet. I idolized his kindness. As years pass by and we grew up, I became aware of the existence of love. My crush for him developed into love and my happiness became so simple. Just the sight of him can make my day complete.

I confessed and regretted after I got rejected. I silently cried, listening to the rain, to the splashes of puddles when a car pass by and to the anguish my heart screams inside. I feel crushed and torn. I don't know if I would be able to smile once more. Maybe, I'll just go home. It's pointless to make myself sick in this wet weather.

I stood up and took a turn into the main road. It was such a pleasant scene. The street lights attached to the posts flickered one by one and lit up the way. It's six o'clock, all right. It would be nice if I can see this from above. Imagine. It's dark all over the city. From a single light, followed another and the next one like a capillary action. The light would beautifully spread to the edges of the city.

I arrived at our house that is not so spacious so it was built with a second floor. I tilted the doorknob and quietly pushed the door open. Luckily, no one noticed it because I don't want to be bombarded with unanswerable questions from my parents.

I headed straight to my room upstairs and was about to threw myself into the bed. I realized that I'm wet all over and rather get something to wear from my drawers. Then, I proceeded to the bathroom. After removing my soaked uniform and underwear, I threw it into the dryer and set it for a three minute spin.

I opened the shower curtain and bathed. I applied the shampoo and soaped my body. I showered off all the bubbles before dipping myself into the bathtub with warm water. I wish I can sleep there forever.

Then, I heard my mother call me from the kitchen. "Fine, what do you want for dinner?" I was startled by it and got up in a hurry. I toweled myself and wrapped my hair into a smaller towel. I got out of the bathroom and yelled back "Sorry, Mom. I don't want to eat anything!"

I wasn't question any further. I sighed in relief and dried my hair with blower. I slipped on my pajamas and crawled under my covers. I grabbed the remote and turned off the lights. I was very exhausted emotionally and physically that I was able to fall asleep so early.

* * *

Sadly, morning came. I went to class, hopping that he would talk to me like the usual routine where we'll be greeting each other in the morning or he will scold me for forgetting my assignments so he have no choice but to lend me his notes or we will be enjoying beating one another on soccer practices or we'll be eating together on the cafeteria or we'll be teasing each other based on our mistakes…or…or…o-

"Hello, have you already submitted your form? Our teacher asked me to collect it now.",Chiffon, our class president distracted me from my train of thoughts. What form is that again? Oh, it's the course choices for college since we will be graduating high school this school year. Knowing Shade, he would want to become a doctor or a pharmacist.

I handed her the papers. "Fine, do you know about the gossip going around right now?",Chiffon seemed nervous because she can't look at me straight at the eye. I blinked in confusion.

"Well, it's about yesterday…the thing…that happened at the rooftop. S-some students say that you…to Shade…um…",she stuttered most of the words. Don't tell me someone saw that! I tried to keep my cool,"Oh…I don't care about that anymore." I didn't gave her the chance to finish.

Chiffon giggled awkwardly before carrying on collecting forms from the whole class. I was so dumfounded inside my head. Who in the heaven's name would witness that? It must be one of 'them' stalking him around. Rats…I'm grieved.

The bell rang and everyone went to their seats as soon as the teacher came in. I didn't listen to a single word he said. Without giving a single care to the outside world, I got dazed at the sight of the blue cloudless sky outside the window. We finished some classes before going to the changing room for our P.E., all of undid high jumps and one hundred meters dash pair by pair.

Lunch and afternoon recess flew by. Then, the dismissal bell rang through the whole school building. they replayed the recorded piano piece which is played after weekdays classes. All the students cheered because weekend is starting. But, it's a pain because next week will be our finals. My weekends will be spent mostly for studying.

But before I forgot, tomorrow will be our soccer game with the other schools. We'll be having a meeting on our clubroom on the other building. How will I face him. I hope it won't be that awkward.

Leaving my bag full of textbooks on the classroom, I hurried to the clubroom. FYI, I am the president of the soccer club. Girls can do this job too. Besides, without a smart leader, those other self-centered members(mainly, boys) won't be able to release their full potential.

Also, I have a bestfriend in that club. That would be Kaori, she's a girl, of course. She has a 'tsundere' side especially in front of Taori, the boy she likes. She was the MVP of the club until, I joined it. What is Shade's place in that club? He was the former president. Yeah, I replaced him last year.

I entered the clubroom and avoided any conversation with anyone. All of them assembled from their chatting and started the meeting. Our coach was not present at that time. He said he had something important to do.

"Listen, everyone! We all know that we will have an exhibition game tomorrow and it has been decided that it will be held here in our school. Luck is on our side, guys. We are in an advantage because we won't be…nervous and its our territory. We are already used in play in there. Play like the usual because winning here doesn't matter. First, observe and study the moves of the opponents. Do not show most of your skills. They might find a way to counter it during the actual games."

I managed to survive for a meeting. After practices, I stayed on the rooftop along with my bag while eating some snacks. I've always dreamed of eating alone like this under the twilight.

Then, I heard voices downstairs. I hid behind the big pots with bushed planted in it. Well, the bushes are tall enough to hide a person or two. Excited enough to know who entered the rooftop? Surprisingly, it's Shade and an unknown beautiful girl. A confession? No, they seem too close to one another.

I faced away from them. She must be her, the girl who is destined to be with him. I don't want to cry here. Right now, I realized that moving on is the best option.

* * *

**My dear readers,**

**This is my first upload so, please bear up with the grammar errors and boring scenes placed in the story...**

**About the first 4 chapters, it will be Fine's, Rein's, Bright's and Shade's POV. It maybe separated on different chapters but it all focuses on a certain peace of 'information'. Actually, it's about their view on their lives(about why and how 'it' happened). There's no sequence on those chapters and you might get a little bit confused.**

**You'll understand me if I published them all. For the mean time, give me reviews about this one. I really need advices.**

**Before I forgot**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime/Gyu!. If I do, I wouldn't have problems that regards to finding all the episodes of its second season.**

***Steph~**


	2. Chapter 2:Difficulty

**Chapter 2:Difficulty**

**-Shade's POV-**

It was supposed to be a simple day at our school but it turned out to be dramatic and painful. Well, it was like this, the art teacher told us to paint something or someone that is special to us. "Through this, you will be able to freely let your emotions flow to the picture and it will turn out what you expected it to be."

That's what he said. I eyed at the girl sitting next to me. It was no other than the beauty who's smile always give warmth to my world. A redhead that has a cheerful personality but a fragile heart.

Little did I know that she was looking at me as I was being dazed at her. I only noticed it when she pointed her pencil at me. "I'll draw you." I think she have a different meaning of special in mind.

"Take off those hair rings too. I'll paint you too.",her hair bounced as she removed them. Her hair was longer than I thought. I'm not used to it because it was always tied. We turned our desk and faced one another.

I got conscious every time she glance at me. I couldn't even draw a single line on my sketchbook. For some reason, I feel extremely nervous. Like,'Will she get mad at me I draw her badly?'

"I'm done!",she showed me her drawing that is similar to my six years old little sister's drawing. "I'm not really good at this stuff.",she had this funny apologetic look. I chuckled. "Come on, give me a pose."

Although, I have a little talent for arts, I drew it badly for us to laugh at them. It was fun painting…at each other. By the end of the class, we got different colors of paint on our faces. We used water color so we can remove them later. Also, we got scolded for playing but was given another chance to submit our painting.

Peacefully, we ate lunch on the cafeteria along with our friends:Mirlo, Auler, Sophie, Lione and Tio. I ate yakisoba bread that I bought on the counter while the others brought their homemade lunches.

"Shade, are you dating Fine now?",I laughed at Auler's blunt question and replied 'No!' with a serious face and tone. How shameful. Fine heard it all. I hope she won't take it seriously.

I noticed that she keeps on sipping her milk drink even though it sounds empty. Is there something wrong with her? I knew I was blushing hard but good thing, my complexion is not that bright.

We finished out food but before that happens, Fine was already digging on her dessert. It was her favorite strawberry shortcake. I saw the icing near her lips and was tempted to clean it off. But then, I thought of another game. I touched the icing on the sides of the cake and smeared it on Fine's cheek.

"Shade, you're wasting the food.",she fought back and put some on my nose. We were playing and goofing around again. My face was so sticky and there's icing all over it. The last thing we did before the cafeteria lady scolded us is that we ate the remaining strawberries with our friends.

"You are really like a married couple.",the rest agreed at Sophie's statement. Fine giggled and reacted no more. Ten minutes before the lunchtime ends, we headed back to our perspective classrooms. It was a very fun game. It didn't ever cross my mind that it will be our very last game.

After classes, I headed straight to the locker room and unlocked mine. The folded letter inside it caught my attention. It was simple. There was no envelope and no name of the sender. This handwriting…I recognize it. It was Fine's letter to me. I smiled as I finished reading what's in it. I guess, I'm going to break the school rules again. I'm actually very excited.

"Oy, Shade! Why are you smiling all by yourself?",Taori asked as he closed his locker which is beside mine. Taori is my bestfriend even before I joined the soccer club. He's like a big brother to me.

Speaking of which, Fine was our role model, a courageous talented president of the club. Despite of the differ in gender, she was able to surpass us. She loves soccer more than anyone and her perseverance for the game made her the best among the other members. And I envy her for that.

"Don't mind me! I'm just thinking about something…",I tried to shrug off the topic. I hope it will work on this person.

"Show me the letter." Uh oh. I stared at his hand that is waiting for the letter to be handed. "Keep it a secret if it is very confidential. But no, it's not. So show that letter to me.",I was defeated and was forced to let him read it.

"Another confession? You're so popular now. I wonder how big your fanbase is on the internet…",he patted my shoulder for sympathy.

Why? I find it very troublesome. It's no different from being stalked on going and leaving school. I only have my privacy at home. I really wished they'd cut it out so I can have my remaining high school days in peace.

Remaining? We're on fourth year high school and a month later, we'll be graduating already. I planned on becoming a doctor and many universities are encouraging me to study theirs.

"Just ignore it. Oh, I forgot that you are too kind to let a girl wait but too cold because you rejected every single one of them.",Taori ran off after wearing his outdoor shoes. "Well, I guess I'll be going home first. See ya', bro."

I headed to the rooftop, my face was heating up by just imagining what will happen later when she arrives. Its sweet but bitter. Reality hurts, right? My fate was already decided the moment I turned nine.

Why, you ask? My engagement wasn't supposed to be approved if my mother didn't fell sick and became bedridden for years because no doctor in this country can cure her. My father wants the money of the Aoi family so my mother can be brought to other countries with more advance medical care, hoping that she can be healed.

In exchange for that, the adults agreed to let their children marry in the future. It's for the best, for my beloved mother and for my father's wish. Yet, I can't help but to feel down, knowing that I will be separated from Fine. I tried so hard to tell her the truth but every single day, I feared the sight of her crying face.

Hearing a couple of steps from downstairs, I became nervous that maybe it's the janitor or the guard. They will report me if they see me. I should hide. But before I can stand up, the door slammed open, only to see 'her' panting heavily. My nervousness increased so much, I only managed to put a very forced smile.

_I love her very much._

So much that I want to hug her, kiss her and make her mine. But, I am too weak. I wasn't able to fight my chosen destiny. I can't defend my love for her. I am a fool, just a puppet of my parents.

As expected, she confessed. I smiled ear-to-ear and moved according to my heart's will. From the back, I embraced her so tight, thinking nothing else but my love for her. It's a bitter truth but I can never be with her. Fine, stay with me forever, please. I want to be with her but doing that will do me nothing good. "Why are you doing this?"

I grabbed her left wrist and placed it on top of the other when she tried to break off. Her tempting neck is so smooth. I want to put a 'mark' on it. She's so thin despite of the tons of sweets she eat everyday. Her perfume smells so sweet. Her hair is so smooth. She's so perfect, in my opinion.

"Actually,I…I am already engaged with someone." Then,the inevitable happened. She pushed me away and ran off. I saw droplets of her sparkling tears falling to the ground. The scenery where I can only watch her back as she drift away is so painful. That is when I noticed I was shedding a lot of tears too.

I sat on the ground and leaned on the wire fences of the rooftop. I remember back then on the playground. I only helped her because she reminds me of myself. She was all alone but she looks very happy in that sandbox. I'm only happy when I draw or color on our notebooks. But I can't do it when it is a group work where I have to work together with the other children. For me, drawing is the only way I can express myself.

Now, what should I do? I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and flipped it open. I dialed some numbers and when the person picked it up, I placed it near my ears. "This is me, come to the usual place. I want to go home now." That was my butler and driver.

A few blocks away from the school, there is a gift shop I always visit to buy presents for my bedridden mother every week. I asked my butler to fetch me there because I don't want others to see me as some teenage boy who is dependent or reliant to my servants.

Minutes later, an approaching white car beeped its horns, signaling that it was him. He stopped the car beside the sidewalk and I heard him unlocking the doors. I opened it and hopped into the seat beside the driver's. Then, we proceeded on traveling back to my home.

"How's you day, Sir?",he asked after noticing the frown on my face. I shook my head as a reply, too depressed to even open my mouth and answer a single word. He didn't stretch the conversation and continued to drive in silence.

I loved the scenery when we enter our gardens where we are greeted by lines of Sakura trees on the sides of the road which already produced some buds. The little pond on the left showed the reflection of the sunset while the roses on the right with different colors of red, white and pink which are lined by each row was in full bloom.

From afar, you can see our mansion where I usually get lost when I was a kid. It was a building with two floors and five bedrooms on the second floor while the first flow is for the living, kitchen, dining, guest and entertainment room.

Another house but a smaller one stood at the back which is the dorm for the maids and butlers. Ever since one of the branches of my father's toy-making companies has been bankrupted, it affected the number of servants working for us.

The giant oak door creaked when my butler pushed it open. I was greeted by the maids that came to get the things I was carrying which will be brought to my room immediately.

I flopped on the sofa that was on the living room while a servant placed a tray of teas and breads on the table. "Thank you…",I murmured tiredly, although I have no appetite for an afternoon snack. Yet, I don't want to miss my favorite French toast with strawberry jam, right? Strawberry reminds me of her and it lightens up my day. Right now, the newly bought jam taste sour and bitter, not sweet.

"Shade…",my father's call echoed loudly on the spacious hall, catching everyone's attention. He hurried down from his room while fixing his red necktie. The eyeballs under his scary blue eyes showed that he's very stressed from work and he lacks some sleep. He works at night and stays on my Mom's side in the morning. "I'll be leaving now. Take care of your Mom. Give her every single thing she wants. And also, after you graduate, better hurry up and marry the daughter of the Aoi family. Just hire some private professor to teach you for your course."

_Her?_

I went to my Mom's room, holding a tray of a glass of milk and her medicine. I quietly closed the door behind me and sat on the chair beside her bed. "Mom, are you awake?" Malia Tsuki is her full name.

Her face was very pale when she smiled at me. I missed the times when she was still energetic. It's been seven years already. It's a miracle that she survived for so long. And I don't want to tell her about the marriage. She will blame herself for that.

"Do you feel well?" That wasn't the right thing to ask. Silly me. Look at her now, she's suffering badly. "Where's your Dad? I want him by my side."

"That's irony, Mom. When he left a while ago, he told me to give you everything you want.",I stirred the milk because there's still some powder left unmelted. "That's something that I can't grant. Dad needs to work."

"I want him by my side, always. I do not know when the angels will fetch me.",I assisted her when she tried to sat up. I placed the pillows that are on her side into her back so that she can lean on something soft.

"Don't leave us behind, Mom. We're trying our best to vend you a doctor. Please, hang in there for a while." She cued me to come closer so I stood up and gave her a hug. "I love you, Shade. Don't stress yourself too much over me."

I tried to hold back the tears welling up on my eyes but failed to do so. I'm suffering too, Mom.

_Fine…I love her._

* * *

**Steph:That was really stupid of me, I apologize, my readers, for making such a pitiful mistake.**

**You see, I copy-pasted the whole chapter and I didn't know how it ended up with no line breaks. I was so excited to publish it that I didn't notice it. Gomen~~~!**

**/ I'm so embarrassed!**

**Next chapter will be Rein's POV. Please read and review. Support this fanfic in wattpad. =)**

**StephanyShine09 -pen name**


End file.
